villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aliens (The Faculty)
The Aliens are the secondary antagonists of the 1998 Robert Rodriguez horror film, The Faculty, with one of their Queens, Marybeth Louise Hutchinson, being the true main antagonist. Description The Aliens are aquatic creatures, although they are able to live out of water if they hydrate regularly. Much like insects, they have Queens, and are connected telepathically to her, meaning that if she dies, all the other aliens die too. Appearance The Aliens look like small fishes or tadpoles, but they also possess tentacles. They have sorts of mandibles at their head and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. The Queens are much bigger than their progeny, and a lot more monstrous. Powers and Abilities Their most notable ability is to control humans by entering into their ears. When they control humans, they apparently conserved their memories but their personality changed completely (for example, a shy and inhibited person becomes more outgoing and outspoken, and a brash and domineering person becomes more understanding and compassionate). The Aliens are also able to duplicate themselves in an unlimited way, and they possess limited shapeshifting abilities. They are also practically immortals since they can survive even if they are cut into pieces. Even in human hosts they possess impressive regenerative powers, they are able to re-attach the host's limbs if they are cut off and can also survive to bullets and decapitations. In addition, the Aliens are excellent swimmers. The Queens are much more powerful than the other Aliens. They are able to give birth to many Aliens simultaneously and they possess greater shapeshifting abilities, they can even change their size and turn into human. The Queens also have colossal strength. Weaknesses The Aliens can't survive without water, therefore they constantly need to hydrate when they control humans. If their host is too old or ill, he eventually dies from dehydration. But their more notable weaknesses are the diuretic drugs, which are lethal for them. The aliens' worst weakness is, they had telepathic connection with their Queen: Had a Queen dies, her progenies will die too. History The Aliens are native to a planet composed entirely of oceans. After their planet started to die, one of their Queens decided to go to Earth and to take control of it. The Queen arrives in a small town in Ohio called Herrington and begins by infecting the Coach of the local High School, who later infects the rest of his colleagues. During the following days, the professors infect all the students, then everyone in town. They also try to infect people from other towns during a match. However, a non-infected student manages to kill the Queen with a diuretic drug, which also kills the rest of the Aliens. Gallery TF-2.png TF4.png TF-3.png|An Alien multiplying TF-4.png Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Parasite Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Superorganisms Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Control Freaks Category:Minion Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Man-Eaters Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers